


Mage Ya Look

by TheDragonLover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I crack me up, M/M, Mage!Reader, Other, for now the battles are written fairly tame but that MIGHT change depending, ha get it?, likely slow burn, may or may not follow canon depending on what I feel like, medieval-ish piece set pre-barrier, reader is gender-neutral, using my own ideas for human mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: You and your sister were taken from your humble village, like many others, to help in the war effort against the monsters. Neither of you wanted this, and eventually you both decided that enough was enough. The two of you made the best plan you could, and everything was going - not WELL exactly, but well ENOUGH... until you got captured by the enemy.Great.





	1. The Best Laid Plans...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things you never forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440866) by [A_Pile_of_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pile_of_trash/pseuds/A_Pile_of_trash). 



> Is this an excuse to write about that WarGeneral!Grillby HC I've seen floating around tumblr? Maybe. I've been writing parts in spurts and decided I finally had enough to start uploading. Here's to hoping that this is, if not historically accurate (because I'm still not entirely sure WHEN or WHERE this takes place besides "on the Surface before human mages imprisoned the monsters"), at least an entertaining read.

You had been planning this with your sister for a long, long time.

Both of you would execute it in the heat of battle, when the other warriors' attention waned. It would have to occur after the initial charge - you were both expected on the frontlines, but once your first display was done you would retreat behind the ranks to recuperate. You would have to move separately for a time to reduce the likelihood of being caught, but after you broke line-of-sight you could meet up and execute the next step:

Run, and fast.

Pre-combat adrenaline wasn't the only thing pumping in your veins as you looked down at the field, dimly lit by the approaching dawn. Your backs were to it, putting the opposing forces at a disadvantage - and, if you both did this right, your fellow warriors when you tried to sneak away. But the possibilities for failure were still very evident.

"Stop shaking," Corwyn, your sister, hissed.

Right. Good advice.

Swallowing, you adjusted your tunic and grasped the handle of the hatchet tied at your waist. It wasn't much, but to be fair it wasn't your first weapon of choice. Only a back-up. Hopefully you wouldn't need to resort to such desperate measures.

_This will work,_ you reassured yourself.

When the first ray of light crested the hill, the horn sounded, and your sister slapped your back before taking the lead. And you followed as you were trained to, gripping your primary weapon hard enough to creak.

This had to work.

.

You were both at the front of the first charge.

It never ceased to terrify you, being ahead of the others and moving towards what looked like an immovable wall of enemies. Having Corwyn's presence beside you gave minimal comfort. If you died, you would die together.

The crackle of magic rushing forward forced you to snap out a response before you could finish another thought. A glowing wall rose in front of you both, also doubling as protection for those behind you from the worst of the inferno sent your way. It was nearly unbearable once the shield dissipated, but you squinted and focused ahead on the figure blurred by the heat.

You used a bit of magical adjustment to see more clearly; you could tell from their immaculate armor that they were a leader, and the one responsible for the explosion. As if the energy radiating off of them wasn't a dead giveaway. Your heart pounded alongside the war drums.

They directed an arm with a bellow, and then the enemy forces surged up the hill. So you gripped your staff tightly, summoning another shield, as your sister's spat its own tongue of flame. A few soldiers were vaporized instantly - no, they became dust, which was trampled by their brethren as they kept coming. You shot out magical tendrils to trip as many as you could, giving your sister time to whip energy out like a viper.

Arrows flew from behind until at last the other warriors rushed past you to meet the monsters head-to-head. And you gripped your sister's arm to tug her away, sharing a meaningful look before you separated once more towards the back of the forces.

All according to plan so far. But your racing heart warned you not to let your guard down.

.

This was it. It was time.

The healers nearly had their hands full. The commander and her lieutenant were barking orders a distance away. Corwyn had pointed out the copse of trees southwest of you. And you were both ready to leave.

_The moment of truth._

An order was thrown your way that suggested separating the two of you again, as expected. Although you were worried for your sister's safety, you knew this was a factor in your favor. You signaled to her with a hand and stared at her back perhaps a moment too long, catching the moment she vanished from sight.

You were so proud of her.

Then you turned, knuckles white from clenching your staff. A subtle shimmer of magic became your cloak. And you ran.

Unlike your sister, you weren't as talented with illusory magic. But you _could_ mask your magical signature, meaning you weren't likely to be noticed by anyone searching with their arcane senses. And after a little climbing, anyone looking at you would have to contend with the blinding morning light.

Still, you couldn't help glancing over your shoulder as you ran, in case any of the warriors noticed. They were preoccupied with healing or leading or fighting, so you should've been fine -

Except for the crackle of a fire that soon roared in front of you.

Gasping, you barely conjured a shield in time, feeling sparks lick at your face. Facing forward, your heart dropped into your stomach at the sight of a powerful monster in full armor. The same that led the others, in fact, backed by a smaller detachment attempting to flank the humans. How had no one noticed them?

It didn't matter. What mattered was surviving.

Without back-up, you knew it would be unwise to waste your time attempting to fight them off. Honestly, you weren't planning on stopping them. Your heart hadn't been in this fight from the beginning, despite you and your sister's little display of power. While neither of you wanted the other humans to be slaughtered, you were both done with aiding the war effort. This had never been your fight. Not really.

Unfortunately, your panicked shield had dispelled your cloak, requiring reapplication as you dropped your protection. You winced, knowing you didn't have long before your actions were noticed by a healer, or the lieutenant.

A whistle behind you confirmed your fears; jerking your head around, you could see the second-in-command calling attention to your part of the battlefield. Bowmen spun around, bows and crossbows at the ready.

The leading monster barely had a chance to bellow for another charge before a bolt sunk into their chestplate. They grasped at the wound, flames seeping out of it to lick at their gauntlets. Your lieutenant called for you to eradicate them.

No, no, this was _not_ what you wanted! Why hadn't you gone farther east?

Your neck cracked from your brief back-and-forth before you took a risk and put your back to the monsters. You had made your decision long ago. Grasping your staff with both hands, it was raised, and then slammed into the sloped earth, energy causing it to dig deep and stand on its own. Purple magic curved outwards from it and stretched far, separating both forces and preventing either side from engaging.

Leaving the staff there, you fought to keep your balance as you spun around and sprinted forward, startling the closest monsters. That stunt had taken a bit out of you.

"Get away," you screamed at them as they tried approaching the shield, knowing it would hurt them.

"I'm sorry," you threw over your shoulder, at the likely disbelieving glares of the humans you had traveled beside the past few months.

Skirting around the monsters, who surprisingly didn't try following you, you prayed to every deity that existed to find your sister, safe and sound, once you had gotten away from this battlefield.

_Corwyn, please, be safe!_

.

This wasn't the quiet getaway you had hoped for. But you didn't have time to complain.

You had nearly rolled down the hill trying to reach your first target. The copse was on flat ground at least. You thanked whatever entity made sure you hadn't twisted your ankle before you lost sight of the battlefield. But your good fortune only lasted so long; soon enough, you misjudged a step and took a rough tumble.

Swearing, you gingerly touched your throbbing forehead to find some shallow wounds. They would still bleed rather profusely. You wrapped a cloth around it, eyes and ears peeled for anything threatening. You could still hear the dull sounds of combat in the distance. You couldn't tell if either side was gaining any ground from here.

The sounds of many footsteps caught your attention. Your scrambled to your feet, heart racing and lamenting the loss of your staff. That had been rather foolish. Cloaking your magic, you clung to a tree and tried to think invisible thoughts.

It was agonizing. From the variety of strange (but quiet) noises they made, you decided you had stumbled upon another monster army marching towards the battle you had just left. You cursed the change in luck. Escaping just became that much harder.

Carefully, you peeked around the trunk, left with your basic human senses to peer through the trees. There weren't as many as you had initially thought, but still far more than you should handle alone without a weapon. Well, besides your hatchet. _What good will that do me against another inferno?_

So terrified of being caught by what was in front of you, you didn't realize anything was _behind_ you until it was too late. _Whack!_ Clubbed in the head, you were out like a light before you understood what had happened.

.

* * *

.

You woke up to a throbbing temple, arms and legs tightly bound. Once you could open your eyes, one look at your dim surroundings proved you had been out for some time... and were in a monster camp.

_Well, if the plan was going to fail, it had to fail spectacularly..._

Noting you were conscious, an armored dog barked at another soldier, then turned to watch you closely as the other acted as messenger. You glanced down, noting your inability to defend yourself. _I almost miss the hatchet._ The flippant attitude was likely from shock.

So you sat there, and waited.

Eventually the monster returned with others. Judging by the stance of one, that was the leader of this band. You were at eye-level with it now. If it weren't for the stern look on its face, or the massive hammer hefted over its shoulder, the turtle wouldn't have been as intimidating as a monster officer should be. You kept your mouth shut.

No one spoke for quite some time. The others were simply letting their leader examine you closely, and the turtle did just that. Its yellow eyes were rather piercing. You shifted, and it took note of your unease. What, were you supposed to act _relaxed?_ Not a chance.

It combed claws through the dark hairs on its chin, contemplating. Then, it gave a toothy grin. One hand was lifted to wave away the others.

"But, sir -"

"I can handle this one! Go on, git!"

Reluctantly, the others left you for it - him - to deal with. This didn't provide an exceptional amount of privacy. It was just a ramshackle camp in the middle of a forest clearing, after all. They just moved to different corners of it. But the illusion at least made you feel less like a spectacle, or a leashed animal. The turtle leaned against his almost comically oversized hammer as he lowered himself to the ground, grunting. Then he pulled out a pipe.

Why was he acting like he was getting comfortable?

"Got a name, mage?" When you frowned, he laughed. "Or we could just keep calling you "mage"! The constant reminder that you use magic might make the others antsy, though."

You pursed your lips. Well, it wasn't like you had much to lose right now. _WHO I am isn't that important, either._ Exhaling softly, you gave him your name. He nodded, taking it in as he puffed away. Some of the smoke wafted over, smelling similar to pine.

"Where'd you train?"

Ah, the important questions. "Nowhere."

He squinted one eye. "Nowhere, eh?"

The disbelieving tone was irritating. Shifting again, you told him honestly, "No one trained us. Not really. We just... picked up what we could."

Puff, puff. "You don't say? Huh. That would explain your poor instincts. Should've sensed us a mile away." A longer drag from his pipe. "So... who all is the "us"?"

Damn, he was really mining you for information. You eyed his hammer, propped against his side. A faint grimace crossed your face. "The... the lot of us. Me and four others... including my sister." It wasn't really betraying anything vital. _Although an exact number of mages might give them strategical advantages..._ No, you couldn't worry about that now. Hopefully your - former - comrades had gotten away with few casualties, to ease the guilt that threatened to burden your conscience.

"Just the five of yeh?"

You lowered your gaze. "Only five of us are mages. But..."

His attention was heavy. "But...?" Your trailing off piqued his interest.

"...but I'm not with them anymore."

The turtle gave a dry bark of laughter. "Well, of course not! We caught ya!"

Exasperated, you clarified, "I'm not _with_ them anymore, as in - I'm not, well, _fighting_ with them! My sister and I, we were trying to get out of that, but -" But you had gotten captured like an idiot. Stomach churning, you dared to ask, "Did - did you catch anyone else?"

Of course he wouldn't tell you that. It wouldn't have been smart of him to divulge secrets to the enemy. Just because you understood why he avoided the question, though, didn't mean you weren't still irritated when he continued the interrogation without pause.

"You were abandoning the other humans? Not scouting ahead?"

"No!" If you'd had the mobility, you would've smacked your knees in frustration. "I... I didn't even really want to fight in the first place! We were going to sneak off, make it seem like we were captured or perished, but..." You quickly deflated. "But I screwed up."

The turtle hummed, clearly mulling over your words. Then he grinned, laughing, "...well, you're captured now, so mission accomplished!"

"Yeah. Great."

Your sass didn't go unnoticed, but before the monster could do more than squint at you the sound of loud barking brought your attentions to one side of camp, where some soldiers had gathered. You looked back to find that he had climbed to his feet, just in time for someone to run up with an excited yip.

"Sir! General Grillbert's forces arrived!"

"Eh? Oh, yes, good." He returned his attention to you, grinning. "I think he'll like what we have to show him!"

_What, not who?_ That didn't bode well for your future. You _really_ hoped Corwyn had managed better than you, because being under the scrutiny of a general didn't bode well. The dirt shook from the old turtle tapping the head of his hammer twice, clearing his throat. "All right, lead the way, pup!" It was ironic how you were the one being led on a rope by a dog. You could only hope that either you were used for a hostage exchange... or you were executed swiftly.

.

 


	2. ...Of Monsters and Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you meet two monster generals, and find out your fate.

It was unfortunate that you weren't as talented with combative magic as your sister was.

She had always been better at the brute force magic between the two of you. You weren't weak—hardly—but she had a kind of sturdiness you lacked. Surely she would've been able to free herself if she had gotten into this situation, by virtue of causing an explosion in the middle of camp and making a break for it. But it wasn't Corwyn being tugged along by a dog monster. Nope. It was you. You, who, even if you _could_ manage an explosion large enough to cause damage, wouldn't have the heart to do so. If only you hadn't given up your staff, or had paid better attention to your surroundings.

Well, if you were being honest, it was more “if only you hadn't gotten wrapped up in this fight to begin with,” and that was a grudge almost three years old.

The dog tugged you a bit harder, forcing you back to the present. It wasn't a long trek at all, having crossed the camp in about twenty paces. There were troops stationed around the perimeter and trickling in from the trees. You noticed them pitching up more tents in the space between. These must be the other forces that had arrived. Just how many monsters were nearby? Your fears for Corwyn grew. Incredible as she was, you weren't sure she could handle that on her own.

You took this chance to glance around at the monsters, noticing how they avoided or defiantly met your gaze. The one leading you stopped, exchanging rough conversation with another dog. It was... almost cute how they sniffed each other. The other saluted the turtle monster. He finally waved it off, allowing the three of you to continue forward, as the rest parted to allow passage towards a tent. _Must be a high-ranking officer._

Before you could reach its entrance, another bark warned its occupants of your approach. The light inside shifted. And then it stepped out. You couldn't help a sharp gasp as you recognized the powerful armored monster, albeit without his helmet. Honestly, you had been expecting something like a dragon beneath the helmet, with how it had seemed to breathe fire. But his head was _literally_ a flame—or covered in flames, you weren't entirely sure. Two bright spots on his face appeared to be eyes... and they seemed to be trained on you.

Swallowing, you glanced down to break the stare, and noticed the divot in his armor. That's right, a bolt had pierced it in the skirmish. It wasn't spewing flames any longer. Perhaps he had been healed? However that worked.

A bear monster with broad shoulders announced, “Introducing Sir Gerson, Royal War General, The Hammer of Justice... and Sir Grillbert, Royal War General, The Inferno!”

Oh. Great. No wonder they had flanked the human army. They were being led by two monster generals. The color drained from your face.

“Always so formal!” The turtle strode forward, hammer over his shoulder, before coming to a halt before the general. “...heh! Still burning brightly, are yeh? Good!”

...wait. Hammer. Was _he_ the other general? You stared at his shell, dumbfounded. He must've felt it, because he threw a wink over his shoulder. He was fairly laidback, for a general employed by the monsters' royal family.

“Eh, enough gawking, all of you! No show today! C'mon, mage, in the tent with yeh!”

.

You, the guard dog, the two generals, and a handful of other monsters squeezed into the tent. It definitely wasn't meant to accommodate all of these bodies, but it must've been the biggest one they had on hand. General Grillbert stared quietly for a moment, taking in the situation. Then he spoke, voice strong but nothing like the roar it had been during the battle.

“...You managed to capture a mage.”

“Yep!”

“And what do you plan to do with them?”

_Here it comes._ You tried not to shake, but you were sure many of them could smell your fear. You were completely at their mercy, after all.

General Gerson was playing with the hairs on his chin again. “Hmm... dunno! What _do_ yeh do with a mage? Besides kill 'em, of course!” And he laughed.

Oh, you were not feeling good about this exchange. You fidgeted, and were promptly growled at by the guard dog. Everyone's eyes were on you again. Murmuring had started outside, and you didn't like the tones you picked up. General Gerson was grinning at you, but you couldn't read General Grillbert at all. He just... stared.

“...so? What say ye, mage?”

You started. “M-me?”

“Yes, you!” The turtle laughed again. “Unless we captured a second one I didn't know about!”

_I really really hope you didn't._

But this wasn't something you had been expecting. It honestly looked like the others hadn't either; even the other general was staring at his comrade like he was insane. But General Gerson held up a hand, and they respected him. Was he really giving you a chance to speak your mind? Just what was this guy's _deal?_ Hopefully it was an act in your favor, and he wasn't just leading you to your demise.

Now that you were given leave to speak, however, you weren't entirely sure how to plead your case. Your brows furrowed, and you glanced at all of the expectant gazes. What the heck did you say?

_Well, first and foremost..._ You swallowed, then cleared your throat. “Uh... maybe you could... _not_ kill me?”

Gerson stuck a finger—well, where you assumed an ear would've been if he'd had one. “Eh? Sorry, couldn't hear that.”

He certainly was acting unconcerned by the outcome of this discussion. Did he take any of this seriously? With much more certainty, you repeated, “Don't kill me.”

“Don't bill you?”

“Don't _kill_ me.”

“ _Do_ kill you?”

Was he really— “I said “don't”! How do you even get that mixed up?”

“How do I get _fixed_ up?”

Oh, you wanted to throttle him. The dog barked at you again, but you just gave him a sour look, no longer cowed by your situation. To both generals, you enunciated carefully, “I _don't_ want to die. I don't want to _fight._ I want to find my sister, and go home.”

You had months, _years_ of stewing in frustration with this war. It only served to take able-bodied people like you and your sister from your homes, and to churn the countryside into messy battlegrounds. The fighting had started several seasons before your involvement, but your village hadn't paid it much mind. After all, the few monsters that wandered anywhere near mostly kept to themselves—and the one that you had briefly interacted with had only been gentle and kind. Then one night, a band of soldiers had decided to come in for “recruitment,” and found some young people to enlist. You didn't begrudge your mother for relenting with their demands, not like Corwyn did. Your family hadn't had much.

Hopefully she was getting along fine now and didn't need the wages from you two. Because those wages were gone, after your desertion.

Gerson, who at this point had lost title privileges in your mind, chuckled and started puffing away on his pipe. Smug berk. “You have a sister?”

“You've got to be—” You inhaled deeply, then slowly let it out. “I just told you about this. I was trying to leave with my sister and run away.”

“Not scou—”

“ _Not scouting._ _Or_ leading a secret squad, _or_ trying to infiltrate your camp, just—trying to go _home!_ ”

“Because you don't want to fight us.”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Wait, you _do_ want to fight us?”

“Wha— _no!_ ” You groaned. The other monsters were muttering or snickering now. All except for General Grillbert, who watched the exchange in total silence. You closed your eyes, took a few deep breaths, and then glared at Gerson again. “I don't want to fight monsters.”

“But you were.”

“I was drafted!”

“For how long?”

At least conversation was actually happening now. “Almost three years.” Honestly, it was ridiculous that the war had lasted this long at all. Just what was each side aiming for if they won? Did they want to eradicate the other entirely? You wanted no part in that. You just wanted to be back in your small village, with your mother and your sister. You told him honestly, “I'm tired of it.”

Gerson rubbed at his beard again. “Which village did yeh say, again?”

You narrowed your eyes. “I didn't.” He grinned.

“Then what's the name?”

“Why should I tell _you_ that?”

Something crackled, bringing your attention to General Grillbert. The flickering of his head cooled some of your temper, funnily enough, replacing it with a healthy dose of unease. You were all in a very flammable tent.

He asked you, words carefully measured, “What is your village's name?”

While you still didn't want to tell them, you didn't think you wanted to anger this monster. You had seen him in action, after all. Turning your face away, you muttered your answer. The other monsters perked up.

“ _Wait, wasn't that the one that—_ ”

“ _Shh!_ ”

Your head whipped around, finding the two that had whispered too loudly. “The one that, what? What happened to it?” They didn't answer, and you searched the others' faces, trying not to panic. “Tell me!”

You thought they wouldn't at first, just as Gerson had withheld information from you earlier. The tension made your hands clench in their bindings, knuckles turning white. But then the turtle gestured with a hand. “Go on, then, tell 'em!”

The mouse shuffled, looking scolded despite Gerson's jovial tone, and squeaked, “I-it's currently occupied by monsters. There was a battle, a-and, we... took... it...”

“A _battle?_ ” No, nonono, that couldn't be. Breathing shallow, you shouted, “They were only farmers and merchants!”

“N-no, we—”

“The army took all of their young blood! Took _me!_ ” You stepped forward, but your guard dog and the bear monster quickly restrained you before you could do anything. Not that you knew what you were going to do anyway. Your eyes stung as you told them, “None of them could've fought back!” The tent was full of barking and growling.

Gerson's hammer suddenly sank into the ground between you and the mouse with a heavy _thud._ It shook the earth and rattled in your skull. You all fell silent. His smile, while still present, looked a bit grim.

“Calm down, yeh worrywart! The village didn't suffer any casualties!” He easily lifted the hammer again and... used it on his shell like a backscratcher. “The battle happened outside of it, and they surrendered afterward. _We_ don't attack civilians.”

You hung your head, willing away the tears of frustration and relief. His accusing tone wasn't appreciated. But, it wasn't wrong, either. The army had a habit of killing any and all monsters they came across. Part of your unwillingness to continue fighting was because you had seen the villages after humans had taken them back from the monsters. They were damaged, yes, but casualties were in far lower numbers. It was often said it was because humans were tougher than monsters, and therefore harder to kill. But, isn't the fact that they had captured you instead of killed you on sight proof otherwise? You had been alone. They could've easily done it, with their numbers.

“...welp! That settles it!”

You weren't the only one giving Gerson an odd look. The soldiers seemed confused by his declaration. General Grillbert still looked... unreadable. So you swallowed and asked, “Settles what?”

“What to do with yeh! Since you aren't fighting us, yer a civilian. A mage, true, but a civilian nonetheless.” Your shock caused him to laugh, and actually reach over to slap your shoulder. “We can't very well drop ya off just anywhere, considering... but until we figure out what _else_ to do with yeh, we'll keep ya around!”

“Wha...” You looked at the other general, but he didn't protest. “Wait... why can't you just, leave me at my village?”

“We aren't going that way!”

Your shoulders drooped. _Okay, yeah, they aren't going to change course for one prisoner._ “You... won't kill me because I'm a civilian, but... you won't let me go...”

“'Cause yer a mage!”

“'Cause I'm a mage.” A heavy sigh left you. Yeah, that sounded about right. Your luck had turned absolutely horrid in less than a day. _I REALLY hope Corwyn's having a better time than me._ Although, if she was going towards home because she thought _you_ were going there, you were afraid of her getting into a fight with the monsters stationed at the village. But you couldn't do anything without your staff anyway. You could only hope she would stay safe.

“Chin up, civilian-mage!” The hammer was tapped beneath your chin, making you start. Geez, how could he lug that thing around like that?! “At least yer not dead!”

“Great.” The word made him snort, as if he found it humorous. “...I thought you were going to use my name?”

“Eh? What's yer name?”

You looked at the ceiling of the tent, asking for every god in existence to please, _please_ give you the patience to deal with this turtle. So you gave him your name again.

“What was that? Humie?”

“That— _did you really—_ what if I called _you_ “turtle-y”? That'd be rude!”

“Ehh... Spunky?”

“ _No!_ ” You didn't care if you were restrained and surrounded by enemies, you were going to hit him if he called you that again.

“Ah, Sparky. Got it!”

“...I give up.” It sounded better than “Spunky,” at least.

You shook off Gerson's hand when he tried patting you again, causing him to laugh so hard he wheezed. You looked to the others for some sort of assistance, but the soldiers were back to snickering or muttering, and the other general was... staring. It felt like his gaze was trying to burn through your skin, to see through to your soul. You had heard stories about monsters and human souls. You weren't sure how much was true and how much propaganda... but that wasn't exactly reassuring. Swallowing, you looked away, and didn't protest when you were led back out of the tent. Now that the matter of _you_ had been settled, the generals and their officers needed privacy to collaborate, without a “civilian-mage” overhearing them.

You snorted. “Civilian-mage... What was _that_ all about?” That crazy turtle made no sense at all.

The guard dog eyed you... then shrugged. Well. At least you weren't the only one who was lost.

You could only sit and wait, and hope Corwyn could find you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I actually wrote a large chunk of this in one sitting. When inspiration strikes, sometimes it hits like a train! I'm glad it got me another chapter of this. Tell me what you think of this development, perhaps what characters you'd love to see in the future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm going to be honest, I don't have much of a plot for this going currently. I have plenty of scene ideas, but not a large over-arcing plot to tie them all together. Ehhh. Maybe I'll brainstorm and come up with a convoluted plotline that largely goes on behind the scenes, like I always do.
> 
> Also can I say that we need more Grillby-centric fics? Or just, fics that feature him as more than just a cameo or the man always tending bar. I don't care whether it's romancin' him or not. I just. I need more of the firebae.


End file.
